memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Into Dangerous Territory/Chapter Seven
In the briefing room the senior staff are talking about it. If there's a signal controlling the Discovery then maybe we can block it, in 2154 the NX-01 Enterprise under Captain Jonathan Archer blocked the signal of the telepresence drones by using their own created telepresence unit if I can get the schematics to it I can build one I can modify it to block whatever commands their giving the Discovery Commander Gomez says as she looks at them. Will looks at her. Carmen if you can't get full control of the ship I want you to get control of the self-destruct sequence, in case we need to use it I'm not letting the Terrans use one of our ships against us Colonel Tyson says he looks at his senior staff. Bridge to Colonel Tyson an officer says over the com. He taps his combadge. Tyson here Colonel Tyson says a he spoke into the com. Sir we're receiving a hail from the ISS Enterprise-E it's Grand Admiral Halliwell an officer says over the com. Will looks at his senior staff. Patch it down here but block any signals he might be trying to send to our main computer Colonel Tyson says as he spoke into the com. Aye, sir the officer says over the com. On the screen shows the ready room of the ISS Enterprise-E. What do you want you son of a bitch Will says as he looks at the screen. Grand Admiral Halliwell smirks. You want the Discovery back, I will give back to you if you hand over the rebels to me says Grand Admiral Halliwell on the screen. He looks at the screen. Not happening why don't you give back the Discovery now or we'll come back and take it by force Will says as he looks at the screen. Grand Admiral Halliwell snickers. No, I want the rebels now says Grand Admiral Halliwell on the screen. All right, I will give you the rebels in return for the Discovery says Typhuss as he looks at Grand Admiral Halliwell on the screen. The transmission ends as Will looks at his uncle. Are you nuts they'll be killed Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at his nephew. They can escape on their own, this the only way to get the Discovery back without engaging the Terrans in battle says Typhuss as he looks at Will. In the rebel base Admiral Kira looks at Colonel Martin after explaining to him about the deal he made with Grand Admiral Halliwell. How about hell no Colonel Martin says as he looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at him. I want the Discovery back but I don't want to engage in a long battle with the Terrans, don't make me force you and your rebel friends and your other cells can rescue you and the others says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin. He looks at the Admiral. We're not surrendering just because you want a damn ship that can be replaced Colonel Martin says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Will looks at them. All right plan B we destroy the Discovery that was my original orders Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. Admiral Kira looks at his nephew. No, we went over that and I am not doing that, I'm a flag officer and my order stands, Voyager was captured by the Kazon and we retook the ship from them, I'm sure Captain Lorca wants to retake his ship says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Uh Fleet Admiral Akaar gave me the orders and he overrides your rank, wait how did you get Voyager back? Will asked as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss thinks about what his nephew is planning. You are going to attack the primary phaser power couplings, block the discharge from the backup phaser power couplings and overload the phasers, just like Tom did 16 years ago says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him as the holo-image of the Discovery and a small shuttle appears. If I can get a shuttle underneath the ship and target it not only will it disable the defensive systems of Discovery but maybe it might disable the controlling system Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah, then we can retake the Discovery says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at his uncle. You know I'm disobeying a direct order from a higher ranking flag officer Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I can throw you in the brig if you like and fly the shuttle myself says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I'll fly the shuttle but we need a plan that will keep them busy Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss thinks for a second. The Intrepid can attack them while you carry out the plan says Typhuss as he looks at Will.